


Breaking

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breaking, Deaths, Mystery Spot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel reflects on his actions at the Mystery Spot and comes to a surprising conclusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

It only took a hundred deaths  
For the kid to finally give up.  
I'll admit, it was hilarious. At first.  
Seeing Dean die in random, crazy ways  
As Sam struggled to understand it all.  
I even apologized, in my way, each time.  
You think I can't control the radio?

But it wasn't fun anymore at a hundred,  
Seeing the kid's dead, blank eyes stare.  
Dean was cradled in his arms, bloody.  
His last breath had just gurgled out.  
And then, seeing the despair, I realized:  
Breaking Sam Winchester wasn't the way.  
I had to fix this, _him_ , before it was too late.


End file.
